googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Jiawheinalt
''Please leave your message at the bottom of this page. I shall reply wherever you prefer (my usual habit is to reply here). If I replied on your talk page, it means I am watching it. To reply to a message, put : then (your message). Welcome to googology, contributor.'' ---- file:wikia.png --- [http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk: ?action=purge Forceful refreshing button here ↻'''] \(Any difficulty? Don't Be shy,\) \(Just Leave message below and say about the problem and we will try to help. Thanks.\) \(U can be INFORMAL IN THIS PAGE.\) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ikosarakt1 (Talk) 10:41, January 3, 2013 Chatban (i requested) Hello! I banned you from chat for 24 hours as requested. Let me know if you need to be unbanned. FB100Z • talk • 04:39, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :ok, thanks for doing the things that i requested. Jiawheinalt (talk) 07:46, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Attacking people Jiawheinalt, please don't attack people on their talk pages. Your attack has been reverted. I want more 11:59, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :ok, cos he like(resemble) vandal so many times. Jiawheinalt (talk) 12:35, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Class 0 Please, stop turn numbers 7-99 into Class 0. They are from Class 1. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 10:01, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Rollback granted I have granted you rollback privileges as requested, since you've been around here for a while. FB100Z • talk • 19:44, January 26, 2013 (UTC) You know the troll that's been attacking you so aggressively? Turns out, his IP is from Singapore, where you live. I'm 100% sure that you're not the same person, but could he be someone you know? :/ FB100Z • talk • 01:47, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :yes, i know him, that person must be hated me cos of quarrels.... Thats all we know. I want to attack him back but every of his ip is diffrent adress, and too many ip. Jiawheinalt (talk) 07:45, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::UHHHHHH? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 03:53, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Why "so aggressive"? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 03:55, April 11, 2013 (UTC) admin For 10 days? Why do you need it? FB100Z • talk • 03:56, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :For acess. Jiawheinalt (talk) 11:48, February 13, 2013 (UTC) No, I'm still alive last time I checked lol. I haven't been on this wiki for ages, I'm really not active anymore. You're from Singapore, that's cool I've been there. Ace (talk) 02:21, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Ace! Long time no see. FB100Z • talk • 03:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ...... Could you please stop insulting Jimmy Wales? That makes me sick. — I want more 08:06, March 4, 2013 (UTC) oh, i never shared it to anyone, and how did you know i insult him? :0 Jiawheinalt (talk) 09:36, March 4, 2013 (UTC) From your profile: My occupation is to edit faster than Ikosarakt1.... Do you challenge me? Ikosarakt1 (talk) 10:03, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :no, just practicing the multitask. Jiawheinalt (talk) 10:21, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :and U edit so fast. Jiawheinalt (talk) 06:04, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Please refrain from posting offensive material on your user page. You are violating Wikia's Terms of Use. I want more 07:17, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Jiawhein, I will agree with Cloudy, also I noticed that your behavior in talk pages is somewhat irritating. Be aware. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 09:44, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I warn you, if you offend Jimmy Wales again, I will have to block you. Ikosarakt1 (talk) 09:21, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:55, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I found that your new signature shows the current time, rather than the time when it's signed. Are there any way to correct this? I want more 14:29, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :no, we still have the problems. jwalt 1:04 3/9/13 utc Signature Hi, I have moved your signature from Template:MyS to User:Jiawheinalt/Sig. To avoid cluttering the template namespace, it's standard practice to keep signatures in userspace. (I haven't deleted the redirect yet, to avoid creating redlinks.) You can still transclude the signature using . FB100Z • talk • 07:11, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Weak factorial So you know, your n-th "weak factorial" is actually n-th and formula for trn(n) is given by n(n+1)/2. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 09:50, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Whoops,! thanks for telling, i just put for something. and you watch my sandbox ? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 10:00, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Roman numerals Please don't create ci, cci, ... They're part of a naming system, not numbers by themselves. FB100Z • talk • 01:36, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Should I delete User:Jiawheinalt/Many bouncy wiki balls for you? -- I want more 13:32, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :ok, thanks. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 13:33, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Done. -- I want more 13:51, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Exponn-hyperzootzootplex Exponn-hyperzootzootplex is equal to 1. LittlePeng9 (talk) 09:39, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Where? thanks if you tell me there is a mistake. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 09:52, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::In your sandbox you state that it is equal to \((1^1)^{(2^2)^{...}}\). Number on bottom is equal to 1, so whole stack is equal to some \(1^n=1\). LittlePeng9 (talk) 10:16, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks for telling me the mistake, i will correct it soon. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 10:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hyper-E notation You misunderstood the definition of Ea#b. Consider two expressions: \(10^{10^2}\) and \(({10^{10}})^2\). E2#2 is actually the first one. In otherwords, Ea#b means the b-height exponential stack of 10's topped off with a, not b-height exponential stack of 10's solved and raised to the power of a. To make it clear, just solve two expressions above: \(10^{10^2} = 10^{100}\) \(({10^{10}})^2 = 10^{20}\) (you probably studied that \(({a^b})^c = a^{b \times c}\)). This makes Hyper-E notation much more powerful than you thought. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 19:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thats why i dislike Hyper-E notation and i visit less of these topics. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 05:17, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :So, is Ea#b = (10^^a)^b or 10^10^...^10 (w/a)10^'s then result ^ b? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 05:21, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Nope. It is 10^10^...^10^b. I.e. solve 10^b = n, then 10^n = m, 10^m, and so on. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 08:20, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::So, the principal changes? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 08:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) The matter that exponentiation isn't commutative, and that's a big difference in the order of solving power tower. For example, solve something like (2^2^2^2)^2 = 65536^2 = 4294967296 (a number comparable to Earth ones). It is NOT 2^2^2^2^2 = 2^2^2^4 = 2^2^16 = 2^65536 (a number with 19729 digits, try it on the big calculator). This is because (2^2^2^2)^2 = 2^(2^2^2*2) = 2^2^(2^2+1) << 2^2^2^2^2. 11:44, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, i know. Read Trivia_in_G_wiki Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:47, April 9, 2013 (UTC) We won't block for now didn't contribute/vandalize since June 2012. There's no need to block a currently inactive IP, even if his/her edits were disruptive. — I want more 02:36, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, but http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/Googol?oldid=8064 Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 02:39, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Make me sure that your edits like that you did in Talk:Copies notation don't will happen again. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 11:31, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :That is my reaction, and i did not mean to vandal. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 11:32, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :You tried to expose FB100Z as a fool when you add this "no" in his post. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 11:34, April 17, 2013 (UTC)